gekifanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Rules
Standard Rules *If you have a wikia account please sign in before you edit, you can earn more badges if you sign in before you edit anything. *Each page that is about a character must have at least 3 paragraphs and each must have a paragraph about weapons. *Please break all stories up into paragraphs in some format. *You can make chapters of your stories seperate pages but one chapter must be on the original page of the story. *You can NOT edit someone's page if it is marked with the property template unless you have permission you will be given 1 warning, and if you still edit with no permission you will be banned for a set amount of time depending on the severity of the edit. *Cussing is allowed anywhere unless it is excessive or directed at another user. *You cannot add false links or the links will be deleted. Story Rules *No story can be less than 3 chapters or you wil be given a warning and if you still do not add to the page it will be deleted. *You cannot mention another person's story or characters in your story unless you have permission. You will be warned first and if you do not do anything about it either the story will be deleted or you will be banned. *No overpowering of your characters (Example: Geki was defeated but he came back the next day and won easily.) You can't change a characters power so drastically unless you say that they went through some type of intense training period. Character Rules *Your character cannot have more than 3 powers otherwise that would be overpowering. *No character can have more than six wepons in their arsenal. *You can make characters that don't have weapons but they have to be in the Ninja and Martial Artist categories. *Every character in the samurai category must have at least one weapon. Trolls *If you vandalise ANY page you will be banned for at least 5 days. *If you troll on ANY blogs you will be banned for 5 days. *If you harass someone in any way you will be banned for a week. *If you continue to vandalise you will be banned forever and you will never return. Ban Rules *Each user has their own rights but if they abuse their rights they will be banned. *If admins rollback edits for no reason they will be banned for a day. *If any admin abuses their powers they will be banned for 4 days. *You cannot ban someone just because they disagreed with you, if you do YOU will be banned and that person's ban will be lifted. *If an admin uses their powers to troll tell a different admin and they will be banned for 2 weeks. If the admin returns and continues to troll they will be banned forever. *If you sockpuppet you will be banned for 6 days. If you continue to sockpuppet you will be banned forever.